Sandswirl
hates page nn Sandswirl We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve. I, Though, Deserve None. Information Backstory "The beautiful, the powerful, the bold. Swirl'',''" said a beautiful she-cat's voice from the right. "Yes!" said the tom on Swirl's left. Swirl had been born to two loners that lived in a forest enclosed in a Thunderpath that seemed to protect the forest from wolves and keep all the prey in. Swirl started training at only two moons. His mother, Florescent, taught him how to hunt and his father, Bramble, taught him to fight by trusting your instincts instead of stringing together moves. Swirl learned quickly. One day while his mother and he were sleeping and Father was out hunting, a howl cut through the air. Florescent and Swirl were instantly awake. "Come. We must flee the forest!" Florescent mewed urgently. She grabbed Swirl by the scruff. "What about Father?" Swirl asked, but they were already off. Florescent leaped over fallen trees and swam through shallow waters. "FATHER!" Swirl bellowed, "FATHER!" But Father didn't come. They crossed the Thunderpath and came to a new forest. "Swirl, we live here now," Florescent said tenderly. "Why!?" Swirl cried, "And where is Father?" Florescent sighed. "Your father has joined Starclan. Now we must join a clan." So they began searching, Swirl still grieving for his father. Swirl continued to train with his mother, catching prey every night and sparring. One night in the middle of Leaf-Bare, they found the Pack of the Fallen. They decided to join. Swirl, being 5 moons old, was put in the minor's den with kits. He became friends with a kit called Ace. He loved his den, too. His den was on the highest hill with a view of the whole camp. He came to call the camp home. One night, though, when they were sleeping, waters came. It destroyed the whole camp except for the minors den, because it was on higher ground. Swirl was the first to awake. After he saw the water he woke everyone up. They all started crying out for their mothers. They found no survivors. Many of the minors ran away to find a new clan or their mothers, determined that they were alive. But Ace and Swirl stayed and trained. They stayed until they were 7 moons old and then they said goodbye and went their separate ways. Swirl then looked for a clan for a moon and, luckily, he ran into Impstar when he was out hunting and he decided to join CrescentClan. Appearance Sandswirl is a voluminous, broad-shouldered, strikingly handsome, masculine feline with large ears and a long, luxurious, fluffy appendage. He has tawny tabby fur with brown ears and a brown tail tip. He has a brown patch on his back and chocolate brown eyes. Personality Sandswirl is a nervous, self-consious when around his clanmates, and incredibly brave, sometimes overly brave, on the battlefield, and is an extremely good fighter. He doesn't believe he is much, and is very modest. He thinks he doesn't believe in love, or at least for him. He feels truly honored when he becomes friends with someone, but extremely panicked if love is ever introduced. Skillset Relationships Feel free to tell me it add you! Topazpelt | | Blazestorm| | Cobrafang | | Sandfeather | | Serpentsong | | Sandswirl.png|Caption|linktext=Description Sandswirl-0.png|Caption|linktext=Description 66485582-2ed6-441e-991f-8e72ab3e54d0.png|Caption|linktext=Description Screen shot 2017-08-16 at 8.04.31 PM.png|Caption|linktext=Description 3b0ade36-2c8e-4d2c-b52b-b421bab0e2ce.png|Caption|linktext=Description Ee293d05-399a-4cd1-b872-d98765e89646.png|Caption|linktext=Description Category:Original Character Category:Feline